


You're pretending... well maybe not!

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 times Oliver and Felicity pretended to be a couple and the one time they didn't. </p><p>Does it really need an explanation?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicity/gifts).



One  
The first time had been when we had no choice but to sneak into the District Attorney’s office to get some files on their private servers relating to our latest bad guy.  
His name? Mr. Thomas Harrison. He was involved with smuggling girls from China into the US illegally and then selling them out as hookers or killed them if they tried to leave him.

My heart already broke with just hearing the stories and I wasn't going to stop until Mr. Harrison was locked up or worse, either way the world wouldn't miss him all that much.   
I had been trying to hack in for days now, but the DOD had the top defence against cyber attacks, which made sense considering they had ‘Defence’ in their title. So after many days of frustration, which had been taken out on my keyboard (poor thing). Oliver suggested we pay Laurel a visit within the building, claiming we have some information relating to her investigation into Mr. Harrison. 

Looking back on the plan now, it had seemed like a great idea. Use the invite upstairs to get access to some of the top level offices, we’d give her some information relating to his reach out to Queen’s consolidated (which is how we got onto the case in the first place) and I’d sneak off to the bathroom while Oliver would be there if anyone caught us and Diggle made sure Laurel was kept an eye on the whole visit. 

\--------

Things however didn't go as planned because when we stepped out of the elevator Laurel was nowhere to be seen.   
Oliver asked a man her whereabbouts, This man has obviously seen Oliver up here before from the way he was giving him that 'god you're a lucky man' kind of look.

“She was heading downstairs to grab some lunch, you’re more than welcome to sit and wait” We sat in the designated seats and I took in the office view. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew just how many of these people were hunting for the hood, no one more the Laurel (judging by the board behind her desk) then I might actually respect what they do. 

Oliver turned on his com in his ear and spoke to Digs who   
“Hey Digs, you got eyes on Laurel yet?” Diggle’s replied in a very ‘mission is go’ tone. I hadn't even realised there was such a tone until I met these two.

“Yes, she’s sitting with her boss making small talk about how Laurel is dating Mr. Blood” Oliver sucked in a breath, to anyone else it would look like normal breathing, but I saw the frustration in his face when Diggle mentioned it. 

“We’re going down to the server room now” Oliver sent apologies towards the man who we’d spoken to on the way in and told him we had to get back to the office, to which he gave a suspicious nod and let us go. Having checked the blueprints I knew exactly where the server room was. It was three floors down and almost directly below Laurel’s desk.

\--------

Once inside the server room things seemed to be smooth sailing, the guards were already knocked out with a trick of an injection that would knock them out for about half an hour. Oliver stood by the door checking no one was coming while I got to work. It wasn't hard to do, it was just a lengthy process of finding the right files and copying them onto my flash drive. 

While searching I found a whole folder on ‘The arrow’ and I couldn't help but copy that too.

“What’s taking so long?” His voice was impatient, he honestly needed to learn the intensity in what I do. So I held up my hand in defence

“2 more minutes” 

\---------

Meanwhile, Diggle was in the elevator with Laurel. Who, from what Diggle was telling us, was on her way back to her desk. 

It was only when the elevator opened on the floor where we were illegally hacking did someone ask Laurel for some help. Laurel stepped out of the elevator as Digs did. 

“Miss. Lance” Laurel gave her professional smile 

“Hi” She commented in kind fashion, obviously having no clue who this guy was. 

“Jim Bradford, IT department” shaking hands with her politely as his nerves took over him. 

“I’m having a bit of an… issue? I heard your father works for the SCPD. I was wondering if you’d do me a favour” Laurel nodded, giving a more caring smile. 

It always amazed me how a women who would practically murder you with a stare can be so damn caring all the time.

Their conversation continuing as they wondered towards the server room. 

\-----------

“Guys get out, Laurel and the IT nerd are going to spot you” I scoffed at his remark about IT nerds, I resent the notion that being good at IT subjects you to certain stereotypical behaviour. 

“Done” I almost stop up to leave, babbling in Diggle’s ear 

“Diggle I will have you know the term IT nerd can be considered offensive, especially when I’m one myse—“ Before I could even register what was happening Oliver’s lips slamming into mine. 

Him fiercely grabbing me from the chair and pushing me onto the table. I was so caught up in him kissing me and him pushing my legs open, wondering if I was in a dream, that I didn't see Laurel burst through the door, ready to scream and shout at us for being in the server room, only to be cut short by what she saw.

I also didn't see Oliver slip the Flash drive into his pocket while we were fumbling around on the table.

“Oliver?” Laurel looked… well I don’t know how she looked I was too busy making sure I looked presentable again and blushing like mad. 

I barely paid attention to what was said next, all I know is Oliver handed over the file we had intended to give her in case we were seen by her and we left before Laurel or the IT guy could ask about the nature of our relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Diggle left five minutes ago to pull the car around to the usual location so we could head to the club.

Which meant for 10 minutes each day, between our offices and the car we talked and walked and from where I’m standing it seemed to be one of the only times he actually enjoyed being a CEO. I would be babbling about sentimental and unimportant things because we can’t talk about the important things in public.

In these walks he’s gotten to know so much about me he didn't know before and I think he liked those few moments when he got to see me behind his Sectary and friend. 

“Oh no” I muttered a familiar face came into view, I turned to Oliver 

“Kiss me” Oliver looked at me as if I’d grown a second head. 

“Why?” I leaned closer to him, trying to whisper as the person I spotted grew ever closer

“Ex-boyfriend. Broke my heart. Would you just kiss me already?” Oliver did one better, I wasn't all that surprised because he didn't do anything half asked. 

He hand stroked my cheek as his face soften in expression. He kissed my forehead first, slowly and gently rested his forehead on mine. As my ex came into hearing range Oliver spoke softly to me. 

“You’re the most beautiful women in the world. Have I never told you that?” I shook my head slightly, not wanting to even think about the way those words made my heart pound. 

“Nope” I whispered.

His lips fell on mine so softly. So unlike our last kiss, which was rough and meant to seem passionate. This was raw with emotion and it made my heart skip to see him act so gentle, so tender.

Although I was fully aware it was all an act, if Oliver could learn to be this believable with his cover stories no one would suspect him of ever being the hood, ever again. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to tell you everyday for the rest of my life” I grinned at him and he pulled me into a loving hug against his chest, a hug that I fell into perfectly.

“Fel-Felicity?” Daniel’s voice called my name softly. When I saw him standing there I almost forgot who he was. He had his briefcase in his hand, sporting an expensive suit and I've been around expensive suits enough to know he’s doing well for himself. 

“Daniel? What are you doing here?” Daniel smiled softly, obviously unsure as to whether any form of greeting like a hand shake was necessary. 

But my clinging to Oliver’s waist seem to stop whatever contact he was going to attempt. 

“I could ask you the same thing. I’m on the way to see Isabel Roshev about my company joining Queen consolidated revenue. I hadn't realised you knew Mr. Queen” His tone spoke of distrust, but then if I remembered Daniel right, his tone hardly had anything else in it. 

“I’m his executive assistant” I comment as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“And more apparently” I almost laughed at how jealous he sounded, but that was when Diggle’s beeping of the horn caught our attention.   
“Sorry Daniel. But we have to go, if you become part of the company I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you” With that I grabbed Oliver’s hand and we walked towards the car. 

Once inside the our usual back seats I let out a shaky breath

“He really meant a lot to you” It wasn't a question but I answered anyway. 

“He was my best friend in high school, the only person who understood why I preferred computers to people. He used to sit with me for hours drawing, he was an artist in school. He was talented too. I had thought because he drew pictures of me I was special, until I accidentally came across folders of all different girls from school, all of them thinking Daniel was the same thing to them as I thought he was to me and I never…” Blinking back my tears 

“I never quite got over how my one true friend was just a manipulative bastard” 

Oliver grabbed my hand again and just silently told me with that action that I now had true friends, who may be manipulative bastards but only in the best of ways. I almost laughed to myself as I read Oliver’s expression and the words I thought were associated with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

It had all started one Sunday afternoon when Diggle had made a comment on how Oliver and I argue like a married couple. We had decided after one too many snips about how we’re are mentally married, to play on it. 

At first it started with Oliver calling me Mrs. Queen, then it continued with blowing kisses and cute nicknames, all of which Diggle just rolled his eyes at in good humour.

Oliver had told me to meet him and Diggle at the bar to the club as we can discuss our latest case. Thea and Roy were away for the weekend or so I gathered from what Oliver had told me, so we decided we’d take advantage of the open space and the change in scenery to do our work on the club floor with some good wine and music.

I know Oliver just needed some time to enjoy life and he figured, why not with the two people who knew him best?

Opening the main entrance to the club, I smiled. It felt like forever since I’d come into the club this way. 

“Ollie-Pop?” I called out into the club.

I caught Oliver sitting at the bar as Diggle was mucking around the with DJ stand in the top corner. 

“Felly-bear. You made it” Oliver called over the distance of the dancefloor. 

“Yeah, sorry I was so late. I wanted to grab some lunch for all of us, so I took a detour to Big Belly Burgers. That okay with you, honey?” I don’t know how we found this so comfortable, but Oliver was surprising okay with the domestic side to the joke. I’d sometimes find him calling me his ‘Felly-bear’ when it was a serious or sweet comment, even when Digs wasn't around. 

“That’s brilliant darling. How much do I owe you?” He asked kindly, pulling our his wallet. 

“5 dollars, unless you’d rather give me a kiss” I winked at him as I pulled the 5 dollar note from his fingertips. 

“Olly-pop?” I knew that was going to be the source of bullying for years to come 

“I've obviously missed something” I jumped so far out of my skin, I almost forgot I was meant to breathe. 

Oliver spun on his stall 

“Thea? What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the weekend with Roy” She nodded, coming to step beside us.

Diggle stood in the DJ booth trying not to burst out laughing and I almost growled at him. 

“I am, I forgot my pills upstairs… so… what’s going on here then?” Oliver glanced at me and his expression apologized before he grabbed my hand from where it sat on the bar surface. 

“Felicity and I are…Together” he spoke carefully because it didn't clarify any timeline or level of commitment towards each other. 

“Your Sectary? Really Oliver? Do you even understand what the word Cliché means?” I almost wanted to laugh at her comment because it was true. 

“and loving the guy who stole your purse isn't?” Oliver fired back without even so much as a blink and his hand hadn't let go of mine either. 

“I would ask the details, but I’ve got Roy wanting in a cab outside very impatiently. All I know is, when I get back we’re having one long talk about your ability to tell me things” 

She rushed up the stairs to the back office and I fell against the bar in a huff of relief. 

“Sorry” He mumble and I shook my head, finally able to pull our lunches out of the delivery bag.

“It’s alright Oliver. If you’d told her something else she might have just believed you’re crazy” Diggle spoke up 

“From the way you two were acting she probably already thinks you’re crazy. Is this one for me?” He asked as he moved behind the bar to grab his food. I gave him a nod as he grabbed it with a thank you. Thea rushed passed again and I prayed she’d just leave without so much as turning back, but my hopes were shortly dashes and she skidded to a stop just beside me. 

“Just tell me one thing” I nodded, ready for some question about how much I cared or how long we’d loved one another but the question made me giggle. 

“Olly pop? Where did you come up with such genius?” I shrugged almost laughing at the serious tone to her voice

“when someone calls him Olly, I always have to check they’re not calling out ‘Lolly’ as that’s what it sounds like from a distance. We started talking about cute nicknames and it just kinda popped out. Since then I find myself calling him that all the time, sometimes even in front of Isabel” Thea rose her famous Queen eyebrow of question. 

“Well, Isabel has no sense of humour. Or humanity for that matter” Thea pulled me into a soft hug 

“You obviously make my brother very happy and I hope some time soon we can get to know each other better?” I nodded, unsure as to how to respond.

But I didn't even have to because she pecked Oliver’s cheek in record time and was out the door before I’d finished my breath.

“I think I now know why you call her speedy” Oliver let out a light chuckle and patted the seat next to him. 

“So, how’s your sister?” He asked and I started babbling about my newly born nephew, which is where I was this morning before coming to the club. Our conversation took other turns and for once I was just happy to be doing something normal with these two.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The fourth time had been something of an elaborate plan.

Oliver had been on a date with a suspected dealer of guns, using his corrupt reputation to get access to her phone and the details of her delivery’s which had made sure the hood stopped her operation. 

Their meeting had been perfect timing according Miss. Georgina Robin. A women who managed to sleep with all her business partners and always get what she wanted, sexually and otherwise. 

So to stop Oliver’s developing (even if fake) cover relationship. Wee came up with a plan, a quiet ingenious plan if I do say so myself.

“I should have known I’d fine you here” I Screamed as I stormed over to the table where Miss. Robin and Mr. Queen sat.

“Megan.. I…” I put my hands on my hip, dressed to the nines in a beautiful elegant dress and a fake engagement ring to match. As much as I hated the way we had to do this, I loved the dress and the ring fit my finger perfectly.

“Yes Oliver? You can explain why you’re on a date with another women?” I scoffed as he stood up to take the heat of our argument. 

“I told you, she’s just a business partner Meg, why do you never listen?” I glanced over at his ‘date’ and scowled at him.

I knew we were getting the attention of the whole restaurant. But that was the whole point, make people believe it was real, so when Oliver came running after me it looked like some romantic gesture and not an excuse to leave. 

“Because the last time I trusted you, you slept with someone. You deserve better than that Ollie. Don’t you know that?” Oliver’s eyes soften and he stepped closer to me, his hand touching my cheek as a tear fell. I was surprised how well this was going or maybe somewhere deep within me, I wasn't all that surprised because I knew somewhere deep down I was completely in love with Oliver. 

“Because of the life that I lead…” He started and I knew what he was going to say. I shake my head shoving him out of my personal space, getting ready to leave

“Don’t you dare say it. Don’t you dare” I was now sobbing “you deserve to be with someone you can truly care about! And I thought…” I let out a breath as I glanced over at his date.

She was sitting there stunned to her seat. 

“I thought I was that person, I…” Looking down at the floor, feeling more heartbroken than I should be considering it was all fake. 

“I guess I was wrong. Sorry I’ll go” I glanced up at him and rushed out the door before I could even register the fact it was part of the plan.

I just needed to be able to breath again. 

When Oliver rushed out of the restaurant door he found me leaning against a brick wall taking in deep breaths in the refreshing cold air. 

“Felicity” He stepped to lean against the wall beside me. “You okay?” I nodded, wiping my face and ruined make-up. 

“I just... didn’t realise it would feel that real” Oliver looked at me as if he could see right through me. 

“Once again it’s reminded me how much I need you” He took my hand softly before leaning over and pecking my cheek. I smiled softly at him, still trying to calm down from the emotional roller-coaster.

“If you keep talking like that I might think you actually care” He laughed, wrapping his arm casually around my shoulder and lead us towards the car which Diggle was waiting in a couple blocks away. 

“Oh I care about that pretty little head of yours” I grinned at him 

“I’m pretty attached to the rest of me too” He let out a soft smile, one that said he was glad we were getting back to normal. 

“I can see why” I let out a surprised breath but he just starred ahead as if he hadn't said it and I let out a bubbly laugh. 

I may be the only women who knew Oliver Queen well enough to know that one of his biggest qualities was honesty, despite all the lies he had a great respect for the truth. To hear him say something so un-Oliver was wonderful and to ponder the meaning was something that would fill my dreams for years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

This was probably my favourite time to pretend to be a couple with Oliver, not only because did it mean that I was making my close relationship with Oliver seem more believable in the public eye, but we were also doing a wonderful job of pissing Isabel Roschev off (always a plus in my books). 

It had been during a board meeting. Isabel had sat herself next to Oliver as they watched a very boring presentation on stats and profits for the last business year. I understood most of it, but just because I understood it didn't make it any less boring. 

About 20 minutes into the meeting I saw Oliver flinch, ever so slightly that no one even looked his way buy myself and Diggle (who stood in the back). 

As the conversation went on around us and Isabel started asking questions paying more attention to the presentation than on Oliver, he glanced my way and he looked almost sick to the stomach. I raised an eyebrow at him, he looked down to the table and from the way his face was flushing red I knew Isabel was doing something most inappropriate under the table. 

“What do you think Oliver?” Isabel turned to Oliver, obviously teasing him with all the attention. His fisted gripping frustration and I knew it was taking all his control to not push her away from touching him, so I did the only thing I could, I grabbed his hand that sat fisted on the table. 

“Oliver” I spoke softly. He glanced at me looking thankful and pained all in one

“Everything looks good right? apart from the Bio-tech company that needs to produce a 10% increase in revenue if they’re to receive their annual budget for new projects next year right?” Oliver gave an approving hum and the crowd took the notes down before continuing. 

Oliver’s hand grabbed mine and he seemed to relax, Isabel obviously was pissed I’d killed her mood and I saw her move both had hands back onto the table where they belong. 

Ten minutes later the meeting was finished and everyone shuttled out the room obviously detecting Isabel's explosive mood. I wanted to retreat back to my desk and I almost made it before Isabel shouted my name. 

“FELLICITY SMOAK WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?” I took a deep breath and cursed under my breath for being caught, as I turned I saw Diggle’s sympathetic look and Oliver’s apologetic one. 

“I was stopping you from making a bigger fool out of Oliver than you already are” She obviously wasn't expecting such a direct response

“Excuse me?” Oliver was giving me an almost smile. It gave me the confidences to continue 

“You heard me. You talk about how much you want this company to succeed and yet you’d let your sexual desires get in the way of the most important meeting of the year. You want Oliver to think it’s because you care and that you aren’t worried about the company, but honestly? I think you’re just manipulative and you want Oliver to show weakness so you can plant the seed for a takeover. Oliver Queen will not be kicked out of Queen Consolidated Miss. Roschev and if you had any brain at all, you’d work with him not against him… trust me, going against Oliver is like having the hood shoot you with an arrow. Something you Do. Not. Want” 

I glanced over at Oliver and continued before she or Oliver could do or say anything. 

“I'm sorry Ollie. I know this isn't how you wanted our relationship to get out. I just… I couldn't let her get away with it. I wouldn't” Oliver gave me a tiny smile because he understood where I was going. 

“It’s okay Felicity, thank you for having my back. Get back to your desk and I’ll find you later?” I nodded and left with Diggle, who looked thankful for the excuse to leave.

I’d barely sat down at my desk before the screaming match started inside Oliver's office. I don’t know the specific details Oliver gave Isabel, but all I knew was that from now on I was going to have to watch my back at work.

The one thing I never got with my new found friendship in Oliver... I felt more safe doing our secret job than I do at my normal life sometimes. Strange the way Oliver Queen came flip your life upside down and inside out. I wouldn't change a thing though.


	6. Chapter 6

One time 

It’d been a long night at the Queen’s manor for Oliver’s birthday party. 

Oliver had spent most of the night mingling amongst guests that he’d rather not see ever again, let alone on his birthday. He’d much rather be down in the lair, under the club sparring with Diggle and listening to me babble. Something he told me earlier that night before the guests arrived. 

The house was decorated to the nines with fancy balloons and streams and a cake even bigger than a wedding one. When the Queen’s threw a party they went all out, that was for sure.

I stood pretty much where I had argued with Oliver all those months ago about not being in the mood to dance with him. 

“Barry still not here?” My heart beat quicken as Oliver fell in place at my side, looking as handsome as ever in an expensive tailored suit. 

The house was packed with guests, Isabel Roschev was somewhere around as well as Mr. Blood, Laurel, Diggle, Moira, Thea and many other familiar names in the life of Oliver Queen and yet here he stood beside me as if I was the most interesting thing in the room. 

“He couldn't make it. Still feeling quiet ill after waking up from the Coma. I completely understand and all, just makes these events a little awkward when there is no one who feels like they’re obligated to talk to you and with being your assistant no one really pays me much mind because they think you’re the business brains and you are… but I can hold my own in those meetings if the need arises and now I'm boring you on your birthday..”

I trailed off, taking a sip of my champagne to try and hide my blush. Oliver’s hand found my bear shoulder. 

I’d gone a bit over board with my luxury dresses, this one was a beautiful knee length blue flowery strapless dress.

“Felicity your company is the only time I've genuinely smiled all night. So you’re not boring me, you could never bore me” I glanced around, maybe he was just being polite as he had a tendency to do that yet when you want to punch him. 

“You look beautiful by the way” I smiled softly glancing at him, I almost wanted to believe it true because then all those times we pretended and fake it would seem more realistic. Those moments I honestly felt something wouldn't seem so confusing. 

“Oliver, there is no need to pretend any more. There is no one to impress” To my surprise he gripped my shoulder and spun me so I was facing him. 

“Yes there is Felicity and she’s standing right in front of me with her gorgeous eyes and her not so Blonde hair in a beautiful dress that honest to god makes me want to rip it off you” He looked once over and I felt my pulse quicken at his lustful glance. But before I could fathom words he started talking again.

“Felicity, I know I'm hot headed. I know I get jealous really easily and heaven knows you’ll hate me as much as I hope you’ll love me. But I've been fighting the way I feel about you for so long even Digs has taken to calling my anger ‘the Felicity thing’” He looked ready to ramble a mile a minute so I grabbed his tie and pulled him in for an overpowering kiss. 

He didn't falter for long before his arms around my waist and he pulled me closer to his body. He pulls away softly

“Does this mean I'm now dating a Smoak?” I winked at him 

“It means you've got permission to take a Smoak out on a date, Mr. Queen” He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. 

I glanced around the crowd, many whispers started as they saw us act so openly affectionate, others gave knowing smiles (like Laurel) and some just looked like they were ready to murder me (Isabel).

I then found the beautiful adoring eyes of my ‘Boyfriend’ and smiled. If there is one thing I've learnt in all the times we've faked our relationship, it’s that it isn't going to live up to the real thing.


End file.
